


Dead End

by Beowolf



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beowolf/pseuds/Beowolf
Summary: Heero knew his luck would eventually run out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dead End

It had been hours since he had last had a good rest and it seemed he wouldn’t be getting another one in soon at point. Still Heero pressed on, hoping that he could find a safe place for now, just to get in a couple hours of sleep. He ran out of the energy pills a while ago, and now had to rely on his wits to get him out of here. There wasn’t much he could do unless he got a little bit of rest however. When he came across the parking garage it looked empty and derelict enough. Sleeping in a cold dark corner sounded more attractive than putting on a passive mask and having to masquerade as an empty husk. With that in mind Heero entered the building, rubbing his arms for warmth. At least a cold breeze wasn’t brushing on him in here. It was pretty dark, save for a few lights flickering here and there. 

The young boy proceeded cautiously, keeping his red eyes peeled for any little unpleasant surprises waiting for him. If it were just one or two people he could handle that, but anymore then he’d be screwed. His energy had been long since sapped for those kinds of fights. He wandered around for a bit, contemplating if he’d be better off finding a little secluded corner to sleep in, underneath a car or possibly in one. At first he was just going to deal with the cold cement, but once he found an open car, the comfy seat was all he needed to feel to change his mind. Shutting the door, Heero fell asleep in the back, resting on the soft leather. 

It didn’t take long for sleep to settle in. It was eerily quiet for a while, with not much noise other than the cold wind outside, and nothing to keep him company except for his grim thoughts. Too much had happened in the past few nights. It was funny how everything went to hell so quickly. Before everyone had just taken on such a- robotic personality. He figured it had to do with that strange flower Duo brought in one night. It was pink and was attached to some sort of pod. It looked cool to them at the time, even if a little creepy. If only they all knew what was coming the minute they brought that strange plant into their house. 

\--- 

Clop… clop… clop… 

The teen stirred in his sleep. 

Clop… clop… 

His ears began to perk to the noise, straining to listen. 

Clop… clop… 

“… check… here… must… be… somewhere…” 

The voices finally roused the teen from his heavy sleep. This time he could hear them a little more clearly. They sounded a little familiar. Once he came back to his senses he sat up slightly, just to get a view outside. It was hard to see them, but he knew someone was there. Their footsteps echoed in the quiet garage, and already the teen was beginning to panic. 

“Shit…” he muttered. Whoever was out there began checking the cars, little sounds of lock picking went off as well as doors being opened and closed. Heero’s heart began to skip beats and his mind raced. What was he supposed to do? Sure it would take them a while to check all the cars, but if he didn’t do something then it was only a matter of time before they got to him. 

Sitting up and taking another peek the two figures were currently still on the other end of the parking garage. 

“Okay… what do I…?” Heero muttered to himself and started looking around. There wasn’t much in this car. Other than a window wiper. The keys weren’t in the ignition and upon quietly checking the pockets and little compartments nothing was there either. Apparently the window wiper was all he had. Clutching the cheap plastic in his hand, he slowly reached for door handle and took a deep breath. Before pulling it. The sounds of the door opening garned whoever was pursuing him. Heero took a quick breath before dashing out, and rolling underneath one of the cars. 

Two pairs of feet came dashing over, and the boy went limp. He recognized the pairs of shoes before him, one them was a cerulean shade of blue, and the other maroon. 

“Do you think it was him?” a quiet voice spoke, much too still. Heero stiffened. It was Wufei. 

“It had to be. He’s around here somewhere. He couldn’t have run, we would have heard him otherwise.” Trowa replied. “Go look upstairs.” 

“All right.” Was the plain response. The teen frowned. What? Why look up on another floor? They didn’t hear him run up right? Wufei left and his steps receded into silence. Only Trowa and unbeknownst to young man, Heero, remained on the same floor. Trowa still didn’t, and silence settled in for a moment. All young boy could do was stare at Trowa’s shoes while wondering what was going to happen. 

“I know you’re here.” The cold voice spoke. 

Heero froze and his heart began to sink. It felt like ice began to slowly run up his spine as Trowa walked around the car. 

“It is completely painless. You will feel nothing. All you have to do is sleep.” 

Heero shifted only so slightly on the cold concrete. He winced somewhat when the gravel had scrapped against his skin a little too hard. Tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes and his grasp over his emotions began to loosen. 

“You’ll still be the same person when you wake up. Your memories, your interests, your habits, all will stay the same.” Some part of the teen wanted to roll out and sock Trowa as hard as he could. Or well- what used to be his brother. The thing talking to him may as well have been something wearing his skin and only mirroring select parts of his personality. It was strange that they were more or less dead, even if they were still here technically. But just like that what his family, the people he loved was just gone now. 

“You’ll be stronger. Better. Free from anything and everything that’s ever held you back.” 

Some part of the younger boy felt conflicted. Was this… really for the best? Were these beings that were taking over the planet right? If they simply ceased to be human then there wouldn’t be any more pain, violence or wars. People could just learn to live with each other. No one would hurt each other anymore. All it took for them was to not have a heart anymore right? 

“You’ve always wanted to be the best you can right? Well now you can do that. And have no fear of the world. No fear of someone taking advantage of you or hurting you. Isn’t that what’s best?” 

Heero felt his eyes burn and quickly he clasped a hand over his mouth. What he longed for was to be in his family’s arms again. He just wanted to love and care for them, as he always did. But he couldn’t do that anymore. Not when love wasn’t necessary for their existence. 

“Heero. I know you’re under there.” The very words made the teen die inside when he realized what was about to happen next. 

“Do you think me stupid? It wasn’t hard to figure out.” Now the elder one was just taunting him. If aliens were still capable of that. 

“I’ll give you to the count of three.” 

“One… two…” 

Without really thinking Heero wrenched himself forward and scrambled out from underneath the car. Everything after that felt like a blur, his dashing down the line of cars, Trowa closing in on him with terrifying speed and having to choose between going up or down. He almost crashed into the door and threw it open before running down the stairs. He didn’t dare look back while racing down the stairs, hoping to god he could escape. However just as he was reaching mid way, Trowa reached out and clasped his hand around Heero’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the bodysnatchers movie (the old 1970's one) and this just came to mind.


End file.
